Dictionary / Glossary
AKA the Westgard Dictionary / Glossary 《Rare, but Real Names》 Absalom Achsa Adaloald Adonijah Ahasuerus Ahijah Ahinoam Ananke Anaximander Agilulf Arian Arioald Astoreth Benaiah Boudicca Coriolanus Dumuzid (real) Eleazar Eliakim Eliezer Elimelech Enoch Enki Enkidu Ephraim Ereshkigal Gerar Ghislain Gilgamesh Holofernes Isaachar Ithamar Meroë Nebuchadnezzar Nimrod Ptolmey Uriah Uriel Creed Destrier Earl and Jarl Bashir / Bashyr -> Brashur Calcifer Duncan Boatswain Short name for Divinity: Divi Calypso Rhys Reese August Augustin Augustine Agosto Strahl John (prophet) Wynne Sasha Gaius Aurelius Iconoclast Jackal Jaclal Jacal Philix Orcwastes Horukhwastes Sir: Sayr Seyr Syr Lander is an Othric term (ie landsknecht) Fleur d'--- honorific Fleur d'Acrige Entrefor Etrefor Estrefor Estrefois Beirut Ogir Yrónmar Yrón Mar Yrómmar Yrómar Ishur(baen) vs Ishar Jondur or Jorur nickname: Jory Drakr Drake (surname) Eorlund Eminence Wythre Wrythe Nazarine Nazarene Nazerine Iron Bastion Yronbas Yrónmar Hagen Havn prefix or suffix Heimhavn Havnheim Khrys (Crystal) Nabid Nabīd Nabiid Nabudos Nabudar Nalbastre Nalbaastre Nabalstre Ancel Ancelmar Andel (Valonce for Andol) Andelmar Valmar Reign and Raynetree Levee (French) Ceorl Dartagnan Somní (Other language name for Sóneleyn) Galatea Cypriat Cypriot Sypriot Sinclair St. Claire Clairvoyant Abbadon Adolfus Áged / Agéd Ajed / Ajhed Akarrakt Alencar Almanac Altaïr Andelachi Andolf Annester Antioch Arcyne / Arkyne Ashmar Ashèm Àshemar Astor Atlas Aureath Auror Aurochs Baldur Balwick Bardolf Bashir / Bashyr Bàshyraam Basatrd Belfry / Belfries Benezia Blightide / Blightyde / Blightwash Bretagne Bythe Cairn / Cairne Calaveras Cannibalism Cantiff Caseem Casim (Chasm?) Chaliste Charon Chesarre / Chezarre Cheshire Cheydin Chord Citadel Constantine Creia (believer) Cuol Diadem Dirgewall Docent Drace Drangvaldt Drangvalt Elbre Elgen / Elgin / Elgynn Emissary Ërdwe Erdwë Ërdwye Erdwyë Exchequer Facies Falqueyn Falstaff Feod / Féodal / Feoder / Feodur Gallants Galleon Gamble Genesis Geode Gerolds Godeshir Gœdshir Godsire / Godshire Graffônt / Graffôn Graven Image(s) Greycourt Gryff Hachette Hasif / Hasiff Havoc Hévèndē Honorious Hoplite Illion (Illiad) Ingvar / Ingvaeonic Isoldt Ithaca Ivek (Evesque) Jeor Jeorrah Jeraldefor Karboldt Kaseem Ken (Knowledge) Kharracht Knyfe / Knyves Kyngescort Laurels Laureate Laureaties Lazare Lee / Leigh Leif Lemuria Lenn Lictor Litany Ljhor / Ljhir / Lhjor Maestro Magnelir Magralír Malison (curse) Mandate Mantle Marshall Martial Martein / Marteyn / Marteyne / Martayne Marteign Meath (Irish, plague) Mendicant Menestrier Methuen Methusela Mirnoel / Myrnoel Mirost / Myrost Mirnost / Myrnost Mithdrasil Mkarracht Monolith Moribund Morose Murrain (plague) Myrrhdrasil Nullifidian Octavian Octavius Octain / Octaine / Octainne Orrery Oshuraam Osiris / Osyrus Osraige / Osraighe (Irish, kingdom) Ostiary Paramour Phylactery Pillar Plinth / Plinth Prestre (Prestor John, Presbyter) Primoridal Proctor Queyr (Choir) Raith / Raithe Ravîn Ravinell Redoubt Reeve Regìme Regolith Reims Renquist Retus Rhudí Rudolf /Rudolph Sacrist Sacristán Sea of Winters / Wintersea Shalazra Skyne Spectre Standr Stoller / Stouler Strayer Strom Sveri Tamerlane Tarquin Tarquun Thad Thaddeus The Marks (marcher region) Theia Theria Theiria Thendric / Thendrec Threndik Thendricht Threndicht Threnic Threnn Tolevir Untergard / Untergrad (subterranean fort) Valt Valdt Veiger Verger Vicrege / Vicredge Victegar Virger Virgil Voice of Divinity (God) Weyard Yhoven Donegal Danegal Sanctiff Sanctus + Pontiff Thegnslagh Thenlaw Teyrnlaw Theyrnslagh 《Suffixes and Prefixes》 -ayne -cifer (Calcifer) -log / -louge (monologue) -polis (city)